


Two Weeks Apart

by Malec_Bane



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Malec, Malec Smut, Shadowhunters - Freeform, Smut, alec lightwood - Freeform, magnus bane - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malec_Bane/pseuds/Malec_Bane
Summary: Alecs been gone for two weeks and gets quite the welcome home.Aka Magnus missed Alec like crazy, and Alec missed him like crazy.





	Two Weeks Apart

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry for any mistakes, i kinda rushed the end because I’ve been writing this for over 3 months and really wanted to finish it because i keep forgetting about it. If i made any errors please let me know and i will fix it! I’m trying to imporve my writing so that i can start posting more!

It had been two weeks since Magnus and Alec had seen each other, they’d spoken on the phone every night, texted almost constantly. But it wasn’t the same as seeing each other. Being able to touch, hug, kiss. So that morning Alec had gotten up early and decided to surprise Magnus by coming home a few hours early. He’d spoken to the clave the night before and they agreed to let him leave Idris early because everything that needed to be done was done.

It was around 9 in the morning when Alec finally arrived at their apartment, unlocking the door and very quietly walking in carefully not to wake Magnus, who he knew would still be asleep, he quietly took his shoes off and set them by the door and setting his suitcase in the living room before walking down the hall to their bedroom.

Sure enough. There was magnus, sound asleep in bed, laying face down with his face in his pillow. He was adorable. Walking to his side of the bed Alec realised Magnus was wearing nothing but a tight pair of dark purple boxer that hugged his ass perfectly, it took all of his self control not to slap his ass. He smiled and slowly crawled up the side of the bed gently kissing up Magnus back to his shoulder.

 

Magnus stirred in his sleep letting out a low groan burying his face more into his pillow.

Alec pouted before kissing up his neck, but still Magnus did not wake up, he only let out a low groan from frustration of someone trying to wake him. This made Alec chuckle. But he still wasn’t going to stop trying to wake him up. Instead, he played a little unfair.

Alec slowly dragged his fingertips down Magnus back, then move his hand to his ass and did what he’s wanted to do for two weeks. He squeezed it while nipping at his neck. This finally woke his warlock up with a gasp.

“ALEXANDER!” Magnus yelled at him in surprise. It took him a few more seconds before, “Oh by the angle Alexander!” He spun around and wrapped his arm around his neck so fast it was almost just a blur. 

“I” Kiss “missed” kiss “you” kiss “so” kiss “much!!” kiss.

Alec could help but chuckle. “I missed you to Mags…” he lightly cups the back of his neck and kisses him again.

 

Magnus smiled kissing him back. “I didn’t think you were going to be back until this afternoon?” He said smiling at him, his arms still wrapped around his neck. “Not that I’m complaining”

He smiles and kisses him again, “I wanted to surprise you so I came home early..”

Magnus smiled kissing him back, “It’s definitely the best surprise I could have asked for…”

Alec smiled and kisses him again, this time pushing the warlock onto his back and climbing ontop of him. Alec could hear Magnus let out a small gasp being pushed back, but he knew he didn’t mind it at all, he kissed him again moving his hands down his chest feeling all of his curves, and the feeling of his abs, Alec loved his abs, doing so made Magnus moan into the kiss, that turned Alec on even more than he already was, he could feel his pants growing tighter, and he suspected Magnus was the same way.

Alec kissed him again deepening the kiss and pressing himself against magnus, feeling his hard member against his own, making alec grow harder and cause his dick to twitch and moan into the kiss.

Magnus had had enough, alec was in far to many clothes, he slipped his hands under the shadowhunters shirt and started removing it the younger man had no objection, magnus slips the shirt off of Alec then tosses it somewhere on the floor, he could care less where it landed, then instantly start kissing alec again dragging his hands down his now bare chest feeling every curve and muscle, god he loved his muscles! He moved his hand down his abs to the button of his pants and started undoing them, ‘DAMN BUTTONS!’ Magnus thought as he finally got the pesky thing undone and was finally able to start pushing the piece of clothing off along with his boxers under it.

Alec moaned kissing him again moving slightly only to help magnus take the rest of his cloths off and kick them onto the floor, after his clothing was off, he quickly removed magnus’s boxers and thru them across the room not caring where they would land. He kissed Magnus again pressing himself against him so there hard members rub against each other causing both men to moan. 

Magnus could feel himself already losing control, after two weeks apart he wanted nothing more than to feel him inside of him. He clawed down Alec’s back and rolled his hips into his, “A-Alec… pl-please…”

That was all Alec needed to hear from his warlock, kissing him deeply he lined himself up and slowly started to push in, careful not to hurt him, he’d almost forgotten how tight he was, biting his bottom lip he slowly pushed in already feeling himself coming close to the edge, he paused once he was all the way in, both to make sure Magnus wasn’t hurt and to calm himself down so he didn't cum after only seconds of being inside him.

Magnus moaned squeezed Alec hips as he pushed in, after a few moments of him being inside him he nodded letting Alec know it was ok to move.

Alec waited a little longer before slowly starting to move, he moved slowly at first but then started picking up speed causing the older man to moan, he changed up his angle until he found his spot and started thrusting faster and harder hitting it over and over again. Magnus started moving his hips with his moaning his name and clawing down his back.

Alec kept a steady pacing, thrusting fast and hard making sure to hit his spot every time, magnus was a moan mess under him and that was only pushing him closer and closer to the edge, he could feel himself coming close to cumming, he reached down and took Magnus dick in his hand and started rubbing in time with his thrusts.

Magnus moans loudly throwing his head back ‘fuck!’ He thought to himself feeling himself coming very close to the edge, “A-Alec, i-I’m gonna-“ that was all the managed to get out before cumming while screaming Alec’s name.

Watching magnus come undone under him is what pushed him to the edge, he thrusts a few more times before cumming deep inside Magnus, he didint move for a few moment catching his breath before slowly pulling out and collapsing on the bed next to Magnus, both men stayed like that for awhile before finally finding the strength to move closer. Alec now layed with his arm around magnus waist holding him close, while the other man slowly started to drift of to sleep, “d-dont leave me for so long again....” was the last thing Magnus said before falling asleep in his shadowhunters arms.


End file.
